


Fight Me

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet, trying to beat block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/81/ac/cc/81accc707f9b36781ab880a113edcbff.jpgPrompt above.Short and sweet.





	Fight Me

Marianne tried to pry her eyes open, they felt like there was tape holding them shut. She tried again, a little more successful this time, what she could recognize confused her. She was in a hospital bed with a IV running to her right arm, an oxygen mask tickling her nose and what was obviously a catheter taped to the inside of her thigh. She didn’t remember being injured enough to warrant an extended stay in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was finishing a set with her group and not being able to breathe, she supposed she must have passed out and been brought here. Just as she had that thought a male nurse walked in, he had a scowl on his face and his dark brown shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he stared down at the clipboard in his hands. When he finally looked up at her he seemed surprised to see she was awake.

“Miss Fairchild i see you’ve finally rejoined the land of the living.” He began changing the bag on her IV adding a small bottle by needle to the middle of the tube.

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Marianne said wincing at how dry her throat was and the gritty quality of her voice. “Can i have some water?”

“You can’t sit up enough to drink yet, but i can get you ice chips to melt in your mouth.” He brought a cup with the promised ice chips, and she could finally read his name tag as he placed an ice chip on her tongue.

“Bog?” her voice was a little clearer after the small bit of water “What kind of name is that?”

He looked a little affronted “A family name. It’s short for Boggart.”

She snorted “You don’t look like a Boggart.”

He smirked, the closest thing to a smile he’d had since he walked in “And what about you? Marianne Fairchild? What are you a fairy?”

She smiled, as a child she had loved her last name, not so much anymore “Yeah well what can you do right.” 

“Change your name.” His smirk widened

“Fight me” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Maybe next time, tough girl.” He smiled 

“I’ll hold you to that” She called as he left her little room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour after coming out of the small adjoining bathroom, finally free of the horribly itchy hospital gown, She noticed a small cup on the table near the bed. As she walked up to it the smell of coffee hit her, she also noticed writing on the side of the small paper cup.  
She picked it up and read “Fight me? 555-2398” 

She grinned and picked up her phone sending a simple text “What time for the fight? ;)”  
She had sworn not to fall in love again, and this wasn’t it, but she has the feeling it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1
> 
> -Destiny<3


End file.
